Night Out
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Sequel to Trust. Spider Man and Psylocke have a Night out in New York dealing as their relationship has grown over the past months. Oneshot Read and Review please


Disclaimer: I don't own The X-men or Spider Man

"BBUURRRPPPP!"

The gigantic figure who weighed well over six hundred pounds let out a long belch and licked his lips a smile on his face. He towered over the place as he had ransacked it making a hole in the wall. All the patrons and people inside it had fled and he had gorged down the food inside the Shop. Fred Dukes, better known as The Blob was having himself a midnight snack as The Mutant Villain had attacked the place and ransacked it making a mess.

"Yummy!" He said as he grabbed a Triple Layer Cake and devoured it in seconds frosting covering his face and hands as he licked his fingers. "Now what else to have next?" He said looking on as it was all for him as no one was around as everyone else had ran off after he made his entrance. He preferred eating alone anyway, too many people talking and flapping their gums distracted him from eating.

Unknown to him, two masked figures outside leaning on a street sign looked on disgust on their hidden faces as they watched him pig out.

"Can you believe this guy?" The male said, wearing a red and blue outfit with a spider emblem on the back. "He goes in, doesn't wipe his feet, rudely pushes his way through the line, and didn't even say thank you when he got his food. Talk about rude." Spider Man, or Peter Parker said looking on as he shook his head.

"Not to mention he didn't bother washing his hands before he ate, or that he never closes his mouth when he chews." The female next to him in a blue outfit with a red bow around her waist and wearing a hood and veil over her face said to him as her long Purple hair hanged out. Elizabeth Braddock, better known by her alias Psylocke watched on with her lover as they looked on as he continued to eat.

"Don't forget the Giant Hole he made when he went in, instead of using the door like regular people." Spider Man noted motioning with his thumb at it "Clearly his mother didn't teach him manners growing up." He said and Psylocke smiled at him beneath the veil she was wearing to cover her face. A precaution used by both of them so no one, certainly The Daily Bugle's J. Jonah Jameson would recognize her in the pictures.

"I guess we'll need to do that then." She said to him and he adjusted the camera he had setup with webbing as they got ready to spring into action and put a stop to his sloppy eating habits.

The new couple had been going on a patrol looking for any signs of crime when they saw a group of people running in terror, an easy sign that trouble was happening. The two made their way and discovered him. Blob was dangerous if put in the hands of someone like Mystique or as hired muscle for a crime lord like The Kingpin, but on his own his crime spree usually involved whatever restaurant was closest to him when his stomach got empty.

"Oh boy!" Blob said with a grin seeing the tube of Ice Cream before him. "Neapolitan is my favorite flavor!" He said as he held it up and prepared to eat it.

A piece of web suddenly stuck against it and the ice cream was yanked out of his hands. "Huh? H-Hey!" He protested in surprise and he turned his head and see it land in the hands of Spider Man.

"Naughty, Naughty, didn't anyone tell you to eat your vegetables before you had dessert young man?" Spider Man taunted him as he tossed the tube up and caught it.

"Give me back my Ice Cream you little twerp!" The Blob shouted as he stood up and his feet sank into the tiles of the store due to his girth and weight. "I've eaten Sea Shrimp bigger than you!"

"I can tell, I can smell it from here." Spider Man said bringing his hand up to his face waving it in front of him. "When was the last time you used mouth wash Chubbo?"

"I'm gonna turn you into little spidey pancakes if you don't give me back my ice cream!" Blob shouted in anger and charged at The Hero. Spider Man leapt up over him with ease still holding the container. Blob swung at him and he dodged it as he flipped backwards.

"If you want it that bad all you had to do was say please!" Spider Man shouted and tossed it at him, Blob outstretched his hands to catch it only for Psylocke to somersault over him and catch it and land on the ground. "Another one of you shrimps?!" Blob shouted in anger and swung his fist at her and she dodged it.

"Over here big boy." Psylocke said holding it out in front of her. Blob roared and rushed her and she dodged him as he attempted to flatten her and crashed into a table. "Aw, so close." She teased him and he charged her and she avoided and scaled up him standing on his shoulders. Blob tried to reach her and grab it but she was too quick for him and tossed the Ice Cream at Spider Man who caught it. "Aww, almost had it." She said sadly as she leapt off him.

Blob bellowed snorting in rage at them and their antics and threw a table at them which they avoided. He grabbed a chair and flung it and Spider Man stopped it with his webbing. Blob attacked them and Spider Man leapt up clingning to the ceiling.

"Come down here and fight me like a man you runt!"

"I don't suppose you'll come up here and fight me like a spider?" Spider Man asked and Psylocke delivered quick jabs and kicks to his side as The Kunoichi was outmaneuvering him. Blob roared and stomped his foot in the ground creating a tremor and making her lose her footing. He then went to fall on her and crush her like a grape under him.

Spider Man quickly fired webbing snatching her and pulling her up just missing being smushed by The Blob. "Thanks." She said with a smile under her veil to him as they hanged to the wall and her eyes had mischievous in them begun to glow as she activated her psychic powers a butterfly image appeared on her face.

Blob suddenly saw a wide tray of desserts of all kinds, from cakes, to pies, to pudding and more, he let out a cry of happiness and grabbing it began to chow down and stuff his face.

"That's just gross." Spider Man said looking on at the sight and the glow around Betsy's face disappeared as she stopped using her powers.

Blob continued eating when he suddenly noticed the taste became terrible tasting like wood. His eyes opened and he saw he wasn't eating cake, he was eating a chair! "What the?!" He shouted and spat out pieces of lumber and wood. "Where'd the cake and pies go!" He shouted in confusion

"They were never there tons of fun, but catch!" Spider Man shouted and tossed the tube of ice cream at him which he caught with a grin, but didn't notice Spider Man fire webbing at his feet trapping him.

"Huh?" He said as she struggled to try and lift his feet up from the webbing but was unable to. "I'm stuck!"

"That'll make it easier for me then to do this!" Psylocke shouted and he looked and saw her charging and his eyes widened in shock as she leapt and delivered a flying kick right to his face catching him under the chin.

Blob waived and staggered from the force of her attack before them like a great Oak tree tumbled over with a great crash against the ground creating a small crater.

"I guess that'll put an end to his late night snacking." Spider Man said as his camera took a final picture of the two standing over the defeated Mutant.

"A monthly diet of Prison Food ought to curb his appetite." Psylocke commented as well. The two heard sirens as Police would soon be here and they hastily made it to the rooftops before they arrived.

A few blocks away on a roof of a building the two Heroes were by themselves and in an intimate moment between them as he had his arms around her waist from behind and Psylocke had taken off her cowl and veil bringing up a arm around his neck.

"That was fun back there." Spider Man said to her his hands gently rubbing against her skin. Betsy smiled at him and held up the veil.

"It was, but still don't see why I have to bother to wear this, you know with my work in the X-Men I had my face exposed all the time even in public fighting with them."

"You don't know JJ like I do, if he saw your face he'll do everything he can to make your life miserable if he knew who you was." He said referring to him. He had heard him making snide remarks about Betsy upon seeing pictures of her working with him calling her a bimbo that Spider Man was working to pull off crimes with that Peter was tempted to shove one of his cigars up his nose and into his brain for them. "He's given me enough problems already wearing a mask." He said to her and she laughed a bit.

It had been half a years time since they had gotten together as a couple. Having worked together dealing with crime lords and super villains who went on rampages. Her teammates on The X-Men had been supportive of it, with the exception of Wolverine who had threatened to hurt Spider Man in multiple different ways Peter couldn't think of if he did anything to hurt Betsy or make her upset his way of telling them he approved it.

Peter and Betsy's feelings for one another had grown as they were now living together. She had met Mary Jane who had returned to New York on a vacation one week and the two had hit it off well as she and Peter were still friends despite being no longer together. MJ unaware of her she really was had given her a hint about his late night antics and Betsy had told her she had gotten used about it.

Peter loved her, he did with all his heart he believed. Something about her, with her unique past she had and her alluring smile and eyes drew him in to her as the Psychic Ninja had a hold of him. Knowing the risks but also willing to fight alongside him as well and let him know that she trusted him. Journeying from the Sister of Captain Britain to being made blind and a captive of 'Mojo and her mind being transferred into another person's body and becoming a ninja and telepath who did not fear anything and could hold her own against anyone

And Betsy had felt feelings for the Hero that she hadn't felt before towards anyone. Not even her relationship for a time she had with Archangel. She had explored his mind and saw everything, all the pain he had suffered starting with his Uncle's murder, to his fights against The Symbiotes and The Green Goblin, The times he had fallen down and seemed like The World was intent on crushing him but each time he had gotten up no matter what happened standing his ground daring them as if that was all they had. Even Wolverine had nearly fallen into despair but Spider Man had always gotten back up and was friends and allies to some of the most powerful people in this world and beyond. Even those who were gods named him friend

Psylocke turned around to look at him as they silently stared at one another as no words were needed. Spider Man had his arms around her waist and she stared at him

The two were about to kiss when they heard the sound of a bank alarm going off nearby "Sounds like their playing our song." He said reluctantly pulling away.

"Guess we should go to it then." She told him and they raced off the rooftops towards the source of it.

They had defeated the bank robbers easily enough and soon they were tied up waiting for the cops to showup and get them. Spider Man looked on at The Camera of the photos for the night that it had taken, deleting the bad or choppy images so he could give them to The Daily Bugle tomorrow.

"Looks like their's enough space for one more picture Betsy." He called out to her but she didn't answer. "I suppose you can hold one of those bozos up or something' for it if you want." He said to her.

Suddenly his spider senses went off as he detected something closeby.

"Huh?" He said as he turned around and saw a blue blur coming at him.

CLICK!

The last picture taken, that would not be published in tomorrow's issue of the Daily Bugle featured Psylocke her arms around him kissing a surprised Spider Man


End file.
